


Getting Even

by SaraJaye



Category: South Park
Genre: Al Gore really pissed the boys off, Cartman Being Cartman, Gen, Plotting, Political Satire, Revenge, crackfic, pointless fun fic, post-ManBearPig, throwback to the Mysterious Staring Frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The boys are still mad at Al Gore for nearly getting them killed.





	Getting Even

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post a bunch of my old South Park fics here.

It had been two years since Al Gore had nearly gotten them killed for the sake of his stupid ManBearPig quest, but Stan had yet to forgive _or_ forget. Luckily, neither had his friends. So a revenge plan was naturally in the works.

"For the last time, Cartman, _we are not going to sic the Crab People on Al Gore!_ " Kyle groaned. "Every time we try to come up with a plan that's always your answer!"

"Just that one time!" Cartman said defensively. "Besides, I haven't seen _you_ come up with anything better, Jew."

"Don't belittle my people, you fucking fatass!"

"Guys, cut it out," Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kenny, what do you think?"

"Put whores in his bed, take a bunch of pictures and sell them to the press?" Kenny suggested, for once not wearing the hood that muffled his speech.

"You're just looking for an excuse to get near whores," Cartman dismissed.

"And we don't have enough money unless we wanna use Old Frieda again," Kyle said.

"Wait!" Stan snapped his fingers. "I think I got it. Remember that time we scammed my uncle Jimbo and Ned with the plastic frog of Southern Shri-Lanka?" The boys nodded, forming a huddle and speaking in hushed whispers. And thus, their plan was formed.

 

Later that night, Al Gore's screams could be heard halfway across the country as a giant, glowing, albiet misshapen ManBearPig stood outside his window making generic creepy sounds and throwing rocks.

"Good job, Mr Slave and Big Gay Al," Stan said.

"Oh, you sillies, no need to thank us!" Big Gay Al laughed. "After you saved the gay marriage rights for South Park, we owed you big-time."


End file.
